The Cat Lovers
by lu.xyumein
Summary: Luhan dan Yoo Seungho, hanya bermaksud membeli seekor kucing di sebuah petshop. Tak disangka mereka malah bertemu sesosok 'kucing' yang menarik perhatian mereka. Ff gaje, alur cepet, maju mundur, rate aman. Oneshoot! Yaoi, xiuhan, xiuho, xiuhanho


20 April at 10.00am

Luhan POV

Sial aku sudah terlambat untuk ke lokasi syuting..hah semoga Kim ahjussi tak mengomeliku. Ah, mungkin kalian belum tahu ya siapa aku. Perkenalkan, aku Luhan. Aku seorang penyanyi dan aktor, aku berasal dari China dan saat ini kebetulan sedang syuting untuk mv lagu baruku. Kali ini scenenya harus diambil di sini, di Korea. Tempat dimana aku pernah menimba ilmu semasa kuliahku dulu. Tempat penuh kenangan dan masa lalu yang indah bersama dia.

Aku bergegas membersihkan tubuhku dan makan seadanya. Miris sekali kan, aku artis populer se asia dan paling tampan, cuma makan seadanya. Karena aku selalu memakan makanan buatan dia. Dan tak ada siapapun yang bisa membuat makanan seperti masakan buatan dia. Semuanya serba tak tergantikan. Bagiku, yang ada padanya itu sempurna. Sangat pas untukku, bahkan bukan cuma fisik atau kemampuannya saja yang sempurna, tapi hatinya pun sempurna.

Haaah..aku selalu menghela nafas berat tiap pagi hari karena memikirkannya, entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali aku menghela nafas. Sebab hanya saat di pagi harilah semua memoriku dengannya bisa kukenang, sebelum seharian disibukkan dengan semua kegiatan keartisanku.

Setelah semua selesai, aku berjalan turun dari apartemenku di lantai tiga. Dan benar-benar berjalan. Mungkin kalian kira aku ini kurang kerjaan atau apa, tapi, aku sendiri memang tak bisa masuk ke dalam lift yang tersedia. Aku selalu merasa trauma jika harus masuk kedalam ruangan yang sempit dan sesak. Aku bahkan lupa sejak kapan aku memiliki trauma ini, aku hanya ingat aku pernah hampir mati kehabisan nafas disebuah ruangan sempit yang mirip sebuah lift.

Dan aku sengaja memilih apartemen dilantai tiga juga karena hal itu. Supaya aku tak terlalu jauh juga berjalan menuruni tangga menuju tempat parkir basement.

Ah, aku senang akhirnya sampai ke mobilku.

Aku bergegas menyalakan mesin mobilku, tak kuhiraukan panggilan diponselku. Aku tahu itu pasti dari manajer. Kulirik ponselku yang aku letakkan di sampingku, namun saat kembali menoleh ke jalan didepanku, aku mendadak mengerem laju mobilku.

Hampir saja aku terlempar ke depan karena lupa memasang sabuk pengamanku. Tapi lagi-lagi aku tak peduli, sekarang aku hanya mencoba memfokuskan pandanganku ke depan. Disana, sesosok siluet yang sangat aku kenal, sedang berjalan dengan seseorang pria disampingnya.

Deg, kenapa terasa nyeri dibagian dadaku? Ini tidak bagus.

Aku memicingkan mataku, berharap yang aku lihat bukanlah dia, tapi sebelum aku sempat melihat lebih jelas, sebuah mobil melintas didepanku.

Hah..aku kesal setengah mati, tanpa kusadari aku memukul klakson mobilku dan berbunyi nyaring, hingga aku malah terkejut sendiri. Konyol memang, tapi begitulah aku. Maka kulanjutkan lagi perjalananku, kali ini dengan perasaan kesal.

Luhan POV end

Same Day at 09.30am

Seung Ho POV

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin, berusaha kabur dari para sesaeng fans.

Kenapa sih mereka senang sekali mengejar artis idola mereka? Kami para artis kan juga manusia, butuh privasi. Aku bukannya tak suka jika punya fans seperti mereka, aku hanya tak pernah menyukai sikap kekanakkan mereka yang seolah bisa mati jika semenit saja tak melihat idola mereka.

Aku bahkan tak habis pikir, darimana mereka bisa mendapat uang untuk bisa membuntuti artis idola mereka. Apa orangtua mereka tahu? Aku berani menjamin jawabannya adalah tidak.

Apa yang aku gerutukan ini, ah iya, maaf, mungkin kalian tak tahu siapa aku. Namaku Yoo Seungho, aku seorang aktor, dan mungkin aktor terbaik tahun ini. Banyak perhargaan yang sudah aku terima, semenjak aku masih kecil, bakatku memang luar biasa, seperti kata orang-orang.

Kalian bilang aku sombong? Oho..jangan salah kira, yang berkata semua hal diatas tadi itu bukan aku, melainkan semua yang pernah bekerja denganku. Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak, yang jelas begitulah kenyataannya.

Aku terus berlari, mencoba bersembunyi dengan masuk ke sebuah kedai kopi, di pinggir jalan. Saat sudah memasukki kedai itu dengan terengah-engah, aku baru sadar semua pelanggan dan barista disana menatapku dengan aneh dan curiga.

Ah, malunya, untung aku menutupi hampir seluruh bagian dari wajahku, jadi tak akan ada yang tahu siapa aku. Aku berusaha mengabaikan pandangan dari orang- orang di kedai itu. Maka kuputuskan untuk menoleh kebelakang, ke arah luar kedai. Hah..sudah aman, mereka tak ada yang ikut masuk kemari. Aku menghela nafas lega, lalu berbalik.

"Omoya..!!" kataku.

Aku kaget ada seorang pria berdiri dibelakangku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. 'Ada apa dengan pria ini?' batinku. Aku menatap sekitarku, suasana terasa hening dan.. aneh. Saat aku melihat pria itu mendekatiku, aku entah kenapa seperti terbius tatapan matanya, membuatku takut dan tanpa sadar ikut melangkah mundur kebelakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, pria aneh?" tanyanya.

Pria aneh? Aku meringis dan terkikik dalam hati. Oke, lupakan suaranya yang ehem, sexy, matanya yang nampak seperti mata kucing, dan wajahnya yang mirip anak SD. 'Apa dia baru saja memarahiku?' batinku.

"Yaaak! Kenapa malah senyum-senyum sendiri? Ah..kau baru saja melarikan diri dari rumah sakit jiwa, rupanya, ah sebaiknya..."

"Yah, yah, yah, bukan..aku bukan orang gila. Kau tak tau siapa aku ya?" ujarku sombong.

Lalu pria mungil itu melotot ke arahku, masih mencoba menunggu jawaban dariku. Eh, sepertinya bukan cuma pria mungil saja, tapi semua yang ada disitu menatapku ingin tahu. Deg, aku panik, bagaimana kalau mereka semua malah tahu siapa aku, bisa-bisa aku jadi trending topik di korea.

Ah, aku ada ide gila, aku menyeringai di balik topengku.

Kulirik pria mungil nan menawan dihadapanku ini, lalu tanpa pikir panjang aku menarik tangannya dan mendekapnya seraya berbisik,

"Aku akan bilang siapa aku, tapi bukan disini tempatnya,"

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pria mungil yang masih nampak kaget karena aku tiba-tiba memeluknya, aku menyeretnya pergi dari kedai kopi itu.

"Wae..yaaak!"

Aku tak peduli tatapan orang dijalanan saat ini, yang aku tahu aku hanya berlari sejauh mungkin dari keramaian.

Seungho POV end

Same day

Xiumin POV

Aku melotot ngeri, ada apa ini seorang pria aneh sekarang sedang menarik tanganku dan membawaku berlarian di jalanan penuh orang yang menatap aneh kearahku, eh bukan, ke arah kami.

Ah, iya, perkenalkan aku Xiumin, tapi setelah kusebutkan namaku janga kalian kira aku ini orang cina. Aku benar-benar orang korea asli, nama asliku Kim Min Seok, dan nama tadi adalah nama panggilan teman-teman padaku. Dan aku menyukai nama itu, sebab nama itu pemberian dari seseorang yang spesial, menurutku. Jadi, sekarang mari lupakan saja ocehanku tadi.

Pria bertopeng ini terus saja mengajakku berlarian dan aku rasa tanpa tujuan.

Aku mulai lelah, dan aku pun emosi karena dia sedari tadi tak menggubris pertanyaan dariku.

Aku melirik sekitarku, sepertinya tak banyak orang berjalan, hah..baiklah, rasakan ini pria bertopeng aneh.

Aku menghentikan lariku, ganti menarik tangannya, membanting dan memitingnya di jalanan.

"Cepat katakan padaku, siapa kau? Berani-beraninya membuatku berlarian tanpa tujuan disepanjang jalan." ujarku penuh emosi.

Pria ini meronta, wah tenaganya kuat sekali, batinku, lalu tanpa pikir panjang kubuka saja topengnya dengan paksa, dan...aku melongo.

"Yoo Seungho?" ucapku lirih, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang ini.

"Yak..aw, iya iya aku akan bilang, tapi tolong lepaskan aku dulu," ujar pria itu, yang kini aku tahu dia adalah Yoo Seungho.

Dia seorang artis, ingat ini, dia seorang artis.

Kulepaskan pitinganku, lalu tanganku bergetar, apa aku tadi terlalu kasar?

Dia berdiri, membenahi pakaian dan juga topengnya, sambil melirik ke arahku.

Aku ikut berdiri setelah melepas pitinganku darinya. 'Apa dia akan marah padaku?' batinku, 'Aku harap tidak.'

Wah, aku mulai merutuki kebodohanku, bagaimana mungkin aku sekarang bersama dengan Yoo Seungho, artis idolaku! Hah, ini gila tak dapat dipercaya. Saat dia tak melihat ke arahku, ku cubit diriku sendiri, aw, sakit ternyata, dan ini bukan mimpi! Wajahku memerah saking senangnya.

"Hah, sebenarnya aku baru mau mengatakannya padamu tadi, tapi kau malah memitingku," ujarnya seraya mengibaskan pakaiannya dari debu.

"Sekarang kau sudah tau kan siapa aku, itulah sebabnya aku tak mau membuka topengku di sembarang tempat," ujarnya lagi.

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan, tak tahu harus memberikan reaksi apa. Aku sudah terlanjur gengsi dengan memitingnya tadi, hah aku menyesal.

"Yak, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tak mau meminta maaf padaku karena sudah memitingku tadi? Kau masih.."

"Stop! Aku tau kau siapa, dan aku tak peduli kau itu siapa, aku takkan meminta maaf padamu. Kau juga seenaknya saja menarikku dan membuatku berlarian sepanjang jalan," elakku, semoga suaraku tak bergetar.

Kulihat ia hanya mematung memandangiku, entah apa yang dipikirkannya, aku merasa wajahku memerah dipandangi olehnya seperti ini. Aku harap ini hanya karena hawa dingin.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau sudah tak ada perlu lagi denganku, aku akan pergi," aku berbalik tapi ia menahan pundakku.

"Tunggu dulu, apa kau akan memberitahu media soal ini?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Kau gila? Untuk apa aku membeberkan kejadian seperti ini, apa itu bagus dan patut dipuji? Aku rasa tidak!"

Lalu aku berjalan cepat menghindarinya sejauh mungkin.

Aku takut nanti aku tak bisa dan tak

sanggup mengontrol diriku sendiri, disaat sekarang saja aku sudah terlihat lebih bodoh dan konyol dihadapannya.

"Mianhe Seungho ssi, semoga saja kita tak bertemu lagi," ucapku lirih.

Xiumin POV end

Author POV

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Seorang pria tampan bermata rusa, tengah berkeliling kota menikmati waktu senggangnya yang biasanya sangat susah ia dapatkan, yah dia adalah Luhan, sang artis yang selalu merasa dirinya itu menli. Ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju kawasan perbelanjaan.

Ia mencari tempat parkir tak jauh di depan sebuah petshop. Lalu terlintas dipikirannya ingin mengadopsi hewan peliharaan untuk sekedar menemaninya dirumah saat ia sendirian. Ia merasa akhir-akhir ini sangat kesepian di apartemennya yang luas.

Sebelum masuk ke petshop, ia melihat sebuah kedai kopi, lalu berpikir akan membeli kopi terlebih dulu sebelum melihat-lihat ke petshop.

"Tolong ice americano satu," pesannya.

Senyumnya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, matanya menelusuri interior kedai kopi itu. Catnya berwarna baby blue, warna yang juga jadi favoritnya setelah merah. Banyak accesories bertema kucing, ada sebuah panggung mini, di situ ada sebuah piano dan beberapa instrumen musik. Luhan tebak, mungkin tiap akhir pekan mereka mengadakan pertunjukan disini.

'Ah, aku sesekali harus kemari saat akhir pekan' batin Luhan.

Dan di dinding dekat panggung kecil itu ada sebuah papan besar, penuh tanda tangan semua orang yang pernah datang berkunjung ke kedai ini. Dipojok papan tertulis 'Sampaikanlah pesanmu disini, maka kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu disini pula'

"Hemmm, konsep yang bagus, ah, aku akan menulis pesan juga disini," kata Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengambil spidol berwarna biru lalu mencoretkan tanda tangan dan sebuah pesan kecil disana, ia tersenyum.

"Semoga kau bisa membaca pesan ini."

Lalu pesanannya sudah jadi dan ia pergi dari kafe itu. Ia meneruskan berjalan kaki ke petshop tak jauh dari sana.

Saat masuk ke dalam petshop itu, suasananya sangat nyaman dan bersih. Walaupun bising dengan semua suara dari hewan disitu, tapi ia merasa betah disana. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan petshop yang kurang memperhatikan kebersihan dan kenyamanan pelanggan.

Ia berkeliling melihat-lihat bagian anjing dan kucing, dia sempat bingung ingin memelihara hewan apa. Tapi setelah ia melihat seekor kucing berbulu lebat berwarna putih sedang bergelung nyaman di sudut konter, ia merasa tertarik, lalu mendekati kucing itu.

Ia bermaksud akan mengelus kucing itu, namun sebuah tangan menahannya.

Ia kaget lalu menoleh ke arah sampingnya.

"Kau tak boleh memegang kucing ini, dia sudah mau aku beli," ujar pria itu.

"Kau kan baru akan membelinya, jadi kau tak berhak melarangku memegang kucing ini. Dan asal kau tahu, aku juga bermaksud membeli kucing ini," Luhan tak mau kalah.

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah melihatnya terlebih dahulu sebelum kau masuk kesini," pria itupun tak mau kalah.

"Kau tak bisa seperti itu, aku yang akan membelinya," Luhan masih tak mau kalah.

"Tidak bisa!" ujar pria itu.

Terjadilah saling debat antara Luhan dan pria keras kepala itu. Mereka sangat berisik hingga mengganggu pelanggan lain yang sedang berkunjung. Sang manajer toko yang mendengar adanya keributan di tokonya, langsung bergegas menghampiri kedua pelanggan yang rupanya tak sadar umur. Ia menghela nafas kasar, walaupun sang manajer sudah seringkali menghadapi hal seperti ini ditokonya, tetap saja ia merasa kesal.

Saat mendekat ke kedua pelanggannya, ia pun tahu akar masalahnya. Rupanya mereka memperdebatkan seekor kucing yang sama-sama mereka sukai.

"Ehem..maaf, tuan-tuan, sebaiknya anda berdua jika ingin berdebat silahkan diluar toko kami. Anda berdua sudah mengganggu kenyamanan pelanggan lainnya," tegur sang manajer dari belakang mereka berdua.

Dan masih tak dihiraukan oleh kedua pelanggan pria itu.

"Ehem, maaf, permisi, tuan-tuan," tak di respon,"permisi, tuan-tuan."

'Hah, pelanggan brengsek membuatku kesal saja, awas kalian berdua,' batin manajer.

Dengan sigap, kedua tangan manajer memegang kerah leher kedua pria itu dari belakang dan menariknya sekuat tenaga. Walaupun tubuh sang manajer memang lebih mungil dan pendek dari kedua pelanggan itu, jangan salah kira, kekuatan tangannya luar biasa.

"A..aw.."

"A..aadaw.."

Mereka berdua mengerang kesakitan.

"Maaf, jika kalian menginginkan kucing itu, kalian tak akan bisa membelinya, karena itu kucing milik saya," kata manajer suaranya mulai meninggi karena frustasi.

"Xiumin?" kata Luhan.

"Pria kucing?" ucap pria satunya.

Manajer yang dipanggil Xiumin oleh Luhan itupun kaget. Ia langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, dan menutup mulutnya kaget.

"Omona?!" ujar Xiumin.

Entah siapa yang membuat Xiumin terkejut, entah itu Luhan yang memanggilnya, atau pria satunya yang rupanya Yoo Seungho, artis idolanya.

Mereka bertiga berakhir dengan duduk di sebuah kedai kopi yang sempat dikunjungi Luhan tadi.

Xiumin menatap tajam kedua pria dihadapannya ini, sambil melipat tangan di dadanya. Sementara kedua pria yang ditatap malah saling berbalas lirikan maut, melupakan Xiumin yang benar-benar merasa emosi, karena tak dihiraukan.

"Kalau kalian sepasang kekasih yang sedang saling bertengkar, aku akan memberi waktu kepada kalian berdua. Dan tolong cepat selesaikan acara pertengkaran kalian, kalau kalian butuh sesuatu seperti pisau atau garpu, kedai ini juga menyediakannya. Siapa tahu kalian ingin saling membunuh," ucap Xiumin yang akhirnya beranjak pergi dari meja mereka.

Kedua pria itu saling lirik, lalu membuat gerakan muntah.

"Tunggu," Luhan.

"Sebentar," Seungho.

Mereka berkata bersamaan, lalu saling menatap kesal.

Xiumin yang tadinya akan pergi berbalik.

"Ada apa? Kalian mau saling bunuh atau mau pamer adegan romantis dengan saling bertatapan seperti itu?"

"Ehem..bukan keduanya, aku ingin berbicara secara pribadi denganmu, berdua saja kalau bisa, tanpa ada dia," kata Luhan.

"Mana bisa, aku juga ada keperluan secara pribadi dengannya. Kau tak tahu ya siapa aku ini, tak boleh ada yang mendahuluiku," balas Seungho tak kalah sengit.

"Helo guys, please stop it! Aku masih disini. Kalau memang penting, ya katakan saja disini. Tak akan ada yang bisa menguping pembicaraan kalian, ini ruangan VIP," terang Xiumin.

"Aku akan bilang tapi suruh pria sombong ini pergi dulu," Luhan.

"Maaf aku tak bisa meninggalkan pria kucingku berdua denganmu," Seungho mendengus.

"Pria kucing?" Xiumin.

"Pria kucing?" Luhan.

Seungho mengangguk.

"Siapa yang kau bilang pria kucing? Jangan bilang kau memanggil baozi-ku dengan sebutan itu," Luhan mulai cemburu.

"Baozi? Apa itu makanan?" tanya Seungho.

"Baozi itu dia, dan kau aku larang memanggil dia dengan sebutan..sebutan itu," Luhan menunjuk Xiumin yang masih terdiam menatap kesal kepada kedua pria itu.

Seungho mendengus," Memangnya kau siapa berani melarangku? Kau pacarnya?"

Luhan terdiam, ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Jadi kalau memang bukan, terserah dia ingin berteman dengan siapa saja, kau tak berhak melarangnya, benarkan eh, loh, kemana pria kucingku tadi?"

Seungho kaget ia tak tahu kalo 'pria kucingnya' sudah tak disana bersama mereka, Luhan pun sama kagetnya.

"Kalau sampai gara-gara kau dia tak mau berbicara denganku, aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu," Seungho pun ikut beranjak pergi dari sana.

Luhan termenung memikirkan baozi-nya. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Seseorang yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Yah, dia adalah Xiumin.

Pria yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya dengan penuh cinta dan canda tawa. Hari-hari penuh kebahagiaan dan kehangatan.

"Pogoshippoyo, Xiumin-ah," lalu ia beranjak pergi dari sana dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sementara Xiumin berpesan pada pegawainya untuk jangan mengijinkan siapapun masuk keruangannya. Dan di angguki oleh pegawainya. Kedai kopi itu memang milik Xiumin, begitu juga petshop yang berada disebelah kedai kopi ini, karena ia memang sedari dulu sangat mencintai kopi dan juga kucing. Maka ia pun mengelola dua toko sekaligus, namun ia tak pernah merasa lelah, malah merasa senang. Sebab dengan begitu, ia bisa melupakan masa lalunya, walau hanya sebentar saja.

Hah..Xiumin menghela nafasnya. Ia malah bertemu dengannya lagi. Apa yang harus ia perbuat, ia bingung dan merasa canggung berjumpa kembali dengan Luhan setelah sekian lama.

Flashback

3 tahun yang lalu

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Luhan, dan Xiumin bermaksud ingin membuat sebuah kejutan dengan menyiapkan masakan spesial untuk mereka berdua nanti saat makan siang.

Luhan menelpon Xiumin berkata akan pulang saat makan siang, Xiumin sangat senang dan meminta Luhan untuk membawakan sesuatu untuknya. Luhan pun menyetujuinya, dan berkata pada Xiumin untuk bersiap-siap menerima kejutan darinya. Xiumin terkekeh dan menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan makan siang spesial mereka, Xiumin bermaksud untuk membeli beberapa makanan cemilan yang sempat lupakan saat berbelanja tadi. Ia melirik jam tangannya.

"Ah, masih ada waktu setengah jam, aku akan ke minimarket sebentar saja," ia lalu mengambil handphonenya, mengetikkan pesan kepada Luhan bahwa ia sedang ke minimarket diseberang jalan sebentar saja membeli cemilan.

Apartemen Luhan dilantai 7, jadi ia bermaksud turun menggunakan lift, tapi kemudian ia melihat tulisan 'Rusak' tertempel dipintu lift. Xiumin terpaksa harus lewat tangga darurat.

"Hah, sepertinya ini akan jadi lebih lama dari perkiraanku," ucap Xiumin pada dirinya sendiri.

Sesampainya dilobi ia melihat sosok siluet Luhan, ia tersenyum bermaksud akan mendekatinya, namun dilihatnya seorang gadis mendekati Luhan dan menyapanya. Xiumin sedikit bersembunyi supaya ia tak terlihat oleh siapapun, ia mengintip ke arah Luhan yang akhirnya masuk ke ruang VIP dekat lobi.

"Untuk apa Luhan dan gadis itu masuk kesana? Ah, mungkin saja mereka sedang membahas masalah pekerjaannya, dia kan seorang artis.

Xiumin kemudian melangkah keluar dari persembunyiannya, dan menuju ke minimarket diseberang jalan. Setelah membeli beberapa cemilan, ia kembali dengan riang, memikirkan apa yang akan Luhan berikan kepada dirinya.

Saat melewati lobi, ia teringat Luhan

"Sebaiknya aku mengecek kedalam, apakah dia sudah naik ke atas atau belum, jika belum kita bisa naik ke atas bersama-sama saja nanti," Xiumin melangkah keruang VIP itu, dan rupanya pintunya tak terkunci.

Ia membuka pintunya dan syok dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya sekarang. Luhan tengah berciuman panas dengan gadis tadi, dan gadis itu berada dipangkuan Luhan dengan rok setengah terbuka.

Xiumin menjatuhkan kantong belanjaannya dan menimbulkan suara, membuat dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu terkejut bukan kepalang, menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

Luhan menegang saat melihat Xiumin ada disana, berdiri dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan oleh Luhan.

"Eh, maaf aku kira disini tak ada orang. Lain kali mohon kunci pintunya, seseorang bisa saja masuk kemari dan memergokki kalian sedang..yah bercinta."

Lalu Xiumin membanting pintu dibelakangnya dengan kasar. Tangannya bergetar, ia lalu menaiki tangga menuju ke apartemennya yang ia tinggali bersama Luhan. Ia ingin menangis, tapi ditahannya hingga ia sampai ke kamarnya.

Ia seorang pria, namun baru kali ini ia menangis dan itu karena seorang Luhan. Ia tak percaya, bahwa ia telah dikhianati, 'Sejak kapan mereka melakukan itu dibelakangku?' batin Xiumin.

Yang makin membuatnya bersedih adalah ternyata Luhan tak berusaha repot-repot mengejarnya atau menjelaskan sesuatu padanya. Ia tertawa miris,"Jadi begini rasanya dicampakkan, kenapa sakit sekali."

Xiumin beranjak keluar dari apartemen Luhan membawa semua pakaian dan barang kesayangannya. Ia melihat kesekeliling untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah itu ia keluar dengan menjinjing tasnya. Sesampainya di bawah, ia bingung dengan kerumunan orang yang bergerombol didepan pintu lift yang rusak itu. Bahkan para security nampak bersiaga di depan pintu lift pintuya.

Tapi anehnya mereka tak peduli bahwa lift itu rusak, ah aku harus bertanya pada salah satu dari mereka.

"Permisi, ada apa ini? Kenapa semua berkumpul disini?" tanya Xiumin pada salah seorang security yang dikenalnya.

"Ah, Xiumin ssi, sebaiknya kau menunggu teman anda disana," kata security itu.

"Loh, teman siapa? Saya sedang tidak menunggu siapapun disini," Xiumin bingung.

Security itu pun malah ikut bingung,

"Xiumin ssi, bukannya Luhan itu teman anda?" Xiumin mengangguk bingung," Nah, teman anda, Luhan sedang terjebak didalam lift yang rusak itu, mungkin tadi ia tak melihat tulisan rusak yang terempel di pintu lift karena tadi ia nampak terburu-buru dan.."

Tanpa menunggu security itu menyelesaikan penjelasannya, Xiumin berlari panik menuju lift tersebut. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat para pekerja sedang berusaha membuka pintu lift yang terkunci. Selama dua jam para pekerja itu akhirnya bisa membuka pintu lift tersebut. Dan Luhan beruntung masih bernafas walaupun keadaannya mengenaskan.

Xiumin menangis tanpa henti menangisi keadaan Luhan, sambil terus menggenggam tangan Luhan. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Xiumin menelpon orang tua Luhan. Dan ia mendapat sebuah omelan dari mereka, yah ia memang pantas mendapatkannya karena tak menjaga putra mereka dengan benar.

Sehari setelah kedatangan orang tua Luhan, ia tak pernah lagi bisa dengan bebas bertemu atau sekedar menjenguk Luhan. Namun diam-diam Xiumin akan mengendap-ngendap mencuri dengar percakapan orang tua Luhan dengan dokter yang merawat Luhan.

Ia lega akhirnya Luhan sadar, tapi ada satu hal lain yang membuatnya bersedih yaitu Luhan menjadi mengidap penyakit claustrophobia. Luhan menjadi takut berada di sebuah kamar sempit dan sesak, hingga saat kekamar mandi saja ia meminta pintunya tetap terbuka, namun seseorang berjaga didepan pintunya.

Xiumin berjalan gontai menuju apartemen milik Luhan. Ia merasa sedih dan merasa bersalah hingga menyebabkan Luhan jadi seperti ini. Xiumin pun memutuskan untuk benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan Luhan, hingga Luhan sembuh dari sakitnya. Tak lupa ia membawa sebuah kotak kecil yang sempat ia dapatkan ketika mengikuti Luhan ke rumah sakit. Rupanya Luhan ingin memberikan hadiah ini padanya, karena pada saat Xiumin membuka kotak itu tertera namanya. Dan isinya adalah sepasang cincin yang bentuknya sangat sederhana namun sangat indah. Dikedua cincin itu terdapat sebuah ukiran, yang untuk dia bertuliskan Lumin, yang berarti, Luhan untuk Xiumin. Dan sedangkan untuk Luhan bertuliskan Xiuhan, yang berarti Xiumin untuk Luhan.

Xiumin menangis terharu dengan hadiah dari Luhan yang akan diberikan kepadanya.

"Tapi kenapa kau melakukan hal 'itu' dengan wanita itu? Tapi kenapa aku juga tetap tak bisa membencimu? Luhan, pogoshippoyo."

Didekapnya kotak berisi cincin itu, lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Di lobi, Xiumin menitipkan kotak kecil itu kepada bagian resepsionis. Xiumin berpesan akan ada seseorang bernama Luhan mencari kotak ini, nanti tolong serahkan padanya. Xiumin pergi dengan tersenyum memandangi tangan kirinya yang telah tersemat cincin dari Luhan.

"Mianhae, Luhan, aku tetap mengambil cincin bagianku, karena ini satu-satunya kenanga-kenangan yang kupunya darimu. Gomawoyo, Luhan-ah."

Flashback off

Xiumin membuka matanya setelah tertidur disofa di ruangan pribadinya. Saat sudah duduk, ia baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sejak kapan ia tertidur disofa? Tadi padahal Xiumin rasa ia tertidur di kursi kerjanya.

"Pria kucing, kau sudah bangun?"

"Omona!" Xiumin terlonjak melihat seseorang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu? Aku sudah melarang seseorang menggangguku hari ini, ah aku harus bertanya pada Kyung Soo soal ini,"

"Yaak, kau tak perlu bertanya padanya, aku yang memaksa masuk kemari. Karena aku penasaran padamu, pria kucing," ujar Seungho blak-blakan.

Xiumin melongo," Apa kau sakit? Atau kau salah minum obat? Kenapa kau penasaran padaku? Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan pria kucing, aku punya nama, kau tahu."

"Aku ingin berhenti memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu tentu saja, tapi aku bahkan belum tau namamu jadi.."

"Xiumin," jawab Xiumin, Seungho bingung," Xiumin, itu namaku."

Seungho tersenyum,"Xiumin, ya, jadi kau orang cina?"

"Bukan," jawab Xiumin ketus, namun ia sedang berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya karena berhadapan dengan idolanya langsung.

"Oh, lalu kenapa kau bisa dipanggil Xiumin? Itu kan nama orang cina, apa kau tak punya nama korea? Apa.."

"Stop! Apa urusannya denganmu aku memakai nama cina atau korea. Yang penting aku memakai nama yang kusuka. Dan sekarang tolong minggir dari kursiku, aku harus bekerja," Xiumin menarik tangan Seungho yang nampak malas untuk berdiri.

Lalu tiba-tiba Seungho menarik tangan Xiumin membuatnya jatuh kepelukan Seungho. Xiumin melotot kaget saat satu tangan Seungho melingkar di pinggangnya sementara yang satu masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Xiumin.

Ditambah lagi jarak mereka yang begitu dekat, membuat Xiumin gugup setengah mati, jantungnya memang berdebar kencang, namun tak sama seperti saat ia bersama dengan Luhan. Tangan Xiumin yang bebas ia tumpukan ke dada Seungho, supaya tetap ada jarak diantara mereka.

"Kau memang berbeda," kata Seungho, matanya menatap ke dalam mata Xiumin.

"Eh?" Xiumin bingung, ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Jangan berkedip seperti itu, atau aku akan memakanmu,"

"Apa!!"

Seungho terkekeh melihat Xiumin melotot ngeri padanya.

"Kau tau, Xiumin, kenapa aku memanggilmu pria kucing? Karena kedua matamu persis mata kucing, dan kau juga selalu mengamuk setiap bertemu denganku seperti seekor kucing saat bertemu orang lain selain tuannya. Ah, iya satu lagi," Seungho mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Xiumin," Kau sangat sempurna, dan kau benar-benar tipe ku. Ah, dan satu lagi kudengar dari pegawaimu yang bernama Kyung Soo itu, bahwa kau itu adalah fansku."

Xiumin melotot lagi, sial setelah ini aku harus membuat perhitungan dengan Kyung Soo.

Seungho mendekatkan wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Xiumin. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, Xiumin membenturkan dahinya ke dahi Seungho. Entah ia melakukannya dengan keras atau tidak, Itu membuat Seungho melepaskan lingkaran tangan dipinggangnya sambil mengaduh kesakitan memegangi dahinya. Xiumin pun akhirnya bisa berdiri.

"Yak..! Xiumin ssi, wae?" tanya Seungho.

"Xiumin ssi? Kau yakin kita ini seumuran, dengar ya, aku 3 tahun lebih tua darimu. Kau seharusnya memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hyung', dan kurasa pelajaran tata krama cocok untukmu," Xiumin kesal, lalu beranjak pergi, namun kembali lagi,

"Ah, iya ingat ini, kau sama sekali bukan tipeku." lalu berbalik.

"Apa itu karena Luhan?" tanya Seungho. Xiumin berhenti mematung.

"Aku tau kau pasti masih mencintainya, tapi kau tak mau mengakuinya. Kau pun hanya diam dan tak mau mengakui perasaanmu padanya."

"Memangnya apa yang kau tau tentangku? Bukankah kita baru saja saling mengenal? Aku bahkan sama tak taunya siapa dirimu, dan bagaimana dirimu. Namun aku tetaplah fansmu. Bagiku kau adalah idolaku, matahariku dan penyemangat hidupku. Namun jika itu Luhan maka dia adalah seluruh duniaku. Karena duniaku itu ada, maka aku hidup. Dan bila duniaku itu tak ada aku tak mungkin bisa hidup. Jadi jangan samakan dirimu dengannya. Kalian berdua sama berartinya bagiku, namum berarti dalam makna berbeda."

Seungho terdiam mendengar perkataan Xiumin, dan hanya memandang punggung Xiumin yang berlalu pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tau dia sudah ditolak sejak awal. Namun tak ada salahnya mencoba dari awal kan. Seungho kemudian ikut pergi dari ruangan itu. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Ya, itu Luhan yang dengan pasti tersenyum senang dengan lengakuan Xiumin, walaupun tak dikatakan langsung dihadapannya.

Seminggu setelah pertemuan mereka, Seungho dan Luhan tetap membeli kucing untuk mereka pelihara. Ajaibnya mereka membeli kucing dengan jenis yang sama, padahal mereka membeli di waktu yang berbeda. Hanya pegawai petshop yang tau soal ini, dan ia mengatakannya pada Xiumin, yang akhirnya terkikik geli mendengar penuturan pegawainya.

"Oh, iya bos, seseorang yang bernama Luhan itu juga menitipkan ini untukmu bos," si pegawai menyerahka amplop putih kepada Xiumin.

"Ah..terima kasih Lay ssi," ia menerima dengan penuh tanda tanya,'Apa ini isinya ya?' batinnya.

Dibukanya surat itu. Ia membelalakan matanya dan bergegas keluar dari tokonya.

"Lay ssi, aku titip toko padamu ya, mungkin aku tak akan kemari, jika sudah selesai kau boleh menutup toko ini lebih awal, aku pergi dulu."

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen Luhan, ia terus mengingat isi surat itu.

Dear, My Baozi

Hai, apa kabar? Ini aku 'rusa tampanmu'. Aku tak tahu awal pertemuan kita lagi akan menjadi seperti ini. Pertama, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu tentang waktu itu. Aku akui memang itu adalah salahku, dan aku patut dihukum. Aku bahkan menerima semua hukumanku dengan sabar supaya aku diijinkan oleh Tuhan agar aku dipertemukan kembali denganmu. Walaupun dalam keadaan apapun, aku tetap akan menerimanya, karena itu memang kesalahanku.

Di pertemuan singkat kita waktu itu, aku tak sempat mengatakan kata maaf padamu. Bahkan aku tak pernah berusaha mencarimu untuk mendapatkan pengampunan darimu. Aku tau aku memang pengecut, dan juga bodoh. Tapi aku yang seperti ini masih mencintaimu, tetap mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Kau pun adalah seluruh duniaku, Minseok. Aku pun tak akan bisa hidup jika duniaku tak ada.

Aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Karena kebodohanku, aku telah membuatmu menangis. Karena kesalahanku pula kau menanggung beban dan rasa bersalah seorang diri. Maafkan aku yang sudah bersikap kejam padamu.

Minseok, besok aku harus kembali ke cina, aku harus menyelesaikan perilisan album baruku. Kau tau semua lagu yang selalu aku nyanyikan itu aku tujukan padamu. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti makna dari laguku.

Aku tak berharap bisa bertemu denganmu untuk yang terakhir kali. Tapi sedikit berharap tak apa kan?

Aku menunggumu di tempat biasa kita bertemu saat senja. Kau ingat? Aku tunggu.

Annyeong

Your Handsome Deer

Xiumin berlari menuju apartemen Luhan yang dulu pernah mereka tinggali. Dia tak yakin apakah Luhan masih menempati apartemen itu atau tidak.

Sesampainya didepan pintu apartemen nomor 7, disitu tertempel sticker note 'Masuklah kodenya masih sama'.

Xiumin memasukkan kode angka 420326, lalu masuk ke dalam.

'Kenapa gelap sekali?' batinnya.

Grep..

Seseorang memeluk Xiumin dari belakang, ia kenal dengan aroma tubuhnya dan desahan nafas seseorang yang memeluknya.

"Luhan?"

"Ssst..Minseok, bisakah aku memelukmu seperti ini sebentar saja. Aku merindukan aromamu dan hangatnya tubuhmu," Luhan berkata sambil berbisik, membuat setiap hembusan nafas Luhan menerpa bagian leher Xiumin yang sensitif.

Xiumin tersenyum, ia pun merindukan Luhan, merindukan pelukannya yang seperti ini dan desahan nafas yang menerpa bagian lehernya.

Xiumin berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mendesah, maka iapun memilih menutup matanya. Menikmati pelukan Luhan.

'Oh Tuhan, ia ingin selamanya seperti ini saja jika diijinkan.' batin Xiumin.

"Lu, apa kau tak ingin menghidupkan lampunya?" tanya Xiumin.

Luhan hanya terkekeh ringan,"Tak perlu, aku lebih suka seperti ini. Ah, aku merindukan panggilan itu dari bibirmu."

"Lu, berhentilah seperti ini, mari kita hidupkan lampunya," Xiumin gugup.

Xiumin mencoba melepaskan pelukan Luhan, namun malah tangannya digenggam oleh Luhan lagi dan ditarik ke pelukan Luhan kali ini mereka saling berhadapan. Tangan Luhan melingkar ke pinggang Xiumin, begitu pula Xiumin ikut melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Luhan.

Luhan memandangi wajah Xiumin yang tertimpa sinar rembulan dari jendela. Jemari tangannya mencoba menyibak poni Xiumin di antara matanya yang tertutup, menikmati sentuhan jemari Luhan diwajahnya yang sudah lama dirindukan Xiumin. Luhan menatap langsung ke mata Xiumin yang memang mirip mata seekor kucing, namun mata Xiumin nampak indah dimata Luhan. Lalu pipinya yang halus dan masih chubby seperti dulu, Luhan menyukainya. Dan pandangannya beralih ke bibir Xiumin yang mungil. Jemari tangan Luhan menyentuh bibir Xiumin, membuat Xiumin membuka matanya.

Sesaat mereka saling menatap penuh kerinduan, jemari Luhan masih menyentuh bibir Xiumin.

Lalu entah siapa yang memulai, mereka saling memagut penuh kerinduan, lembut dan hangat.

Tangan Luhan berpindah ke pinggang Xiumin, menariknya supaya lebih merapat, sedangkan tangan Xiumin dileher Luhan. Yang kemudian mencengkram rambut Luhan dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mereka tersenyum disela ciuman mereka yang perlahan tapi pasti berubah menjadi ciuman panas, penuh gairah dan nafsu.

"Lu, aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu," Xiumin.

"Aku bahkan lebih merindukanmu, Minseok, kau tak tahu bagaimana aku menjalani hidupku tanpamu," Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, miliki aku, dan aku juga ingin memilikimu sekarang ini, Luhan," Xiumin kembali mencium Luhan, dan kali ini lebih gila dan liar.

Ia lingkarkan kedua kakinya kepinggang Luhan, dan Luhan seperti tanpa beban menggendong Xiumin ke kamar mereka sambil terus berciuman panas.

Malam ini mereka menikmati waktu mereka berdua setelah lama saling merindukan. Hanya erangan, desahan dan kenikmatan yang terdengar malam itu.

"Lu, apa hari ini kau benar-benar harus pulang ke Beijing?" tanya Xiumin.

Luhan terkikik geli.

"Minseok, sepertinya kau harus sering menonton tv atau membuka aplikasi berita diponselmu. Kenapa aku haru repot-repot pulang ke Beijing, jika disini saja aku sudah bisa mendapatkan semua yang aku mau,"

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan album barumu? Bukannya kau bilang akan segera rilis?" Xiumin masih bingung.

"Ah, sudah kubilang, sebaiknya kau lebih sering membuka berita lewat ponselmu," Luhan terkikik namun kembali ke posisi tidurnya lagi.

Xiumin mengambil handphonenya di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka berita mengenai Luhan, ia terbelalak, rupanya semua album Luhan telah selesai dirilis dua minggu yang lalu. Kalau begitu..

"Luhaaaaan..." Xiumin melirik Luhan dengan seringai mengerikannya.

"Omoya! Seseorang..siapa saja tolong aku," Luhan bergulung dalam selimutnya, disusul Xiumin yang tak mau kalah. Mereka saling menggoda dan tertawa bahagia bersama-sama.

Pesan di dinding kedai kopi :

'Tuhan, ijinkan aku dan dia bahagia sampai ajal memisahkan kami,' Luhan.

'Tuhan, ijinkan kami selalu tersenyum sampai ajal memisahkan kami,' Xiumin.

END

a/n: Wah ff apa ini? Kenapa bisa jadi ff gaje macem ini sih. Ini authornya lagi baper momen Seungho-Umin, yang padahal udah lewat lama banget. Cuma mereka bikin author gemes. Mana Luhan cuma kasih kode mulu, ya udah kan jadinya aku bikin Luhan punya saingan baru. Kalo member exo mah biasa kali ya..sesekali pake orang luar ga papa lah ya wkwkwk.

Ini ff juga request dari luminous_chan yang pengen banget baca ff luhomin.

Gara-gara dia aku jadi ikutan baver kan. hehe. Moga aja kamu suka ya ama ff ini. Entah ini selera kamu atau ga, tapi ya mian bgt kalo ga sesuai expectasi..

mind to review?

saranghae..

chu..xoxo


End file.
